The invention concerns a superconducting magnet coil configuration with at least one section of superconducting strip conductor, which is continuously wound in a cylindrical winding chamber between two end flanges in several solenoid-like layers.
Magnet coil configurations of this type are known in the art.
Notches are frequently used to homogenize compact high field magnets via field correction of magnet coil configurations having low-temperature superconductors (LTS). A conventional notch region is designed by initially completely winding the first notch winding on one side of the notch. The wire is then bent sharply and guided axially through the notch. The second notch winding is then wound on the other side.
Highest field strengths in magnet coil configurations are obtained by using strip conductors of high-temperature superconducting (HTS) material in the innermost magnet coil windings. Due to the high mechanical sensitivity of these strip conductors, the notches cannot be conventionally designed in this region. In particular, transfer of the strip conductor from one side of the notch to the other side using the above-described sharp bend and the associated small radius of curvature is not possible with an HTS strip conductor. The mechanical sensitivity of HTS strip conductors is particularly problematic in view of forming a notch region, since damage to the HTS conductor material would result in a costly defect in the overall magnet coil configuration. Undesired inhomogeneities in HTS coils must therefore be compensated for using separate correction coils.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to propose a magnet coil configuration using a strip conductor material which has a notch area for correcting inhomogeneities, wherein the mechanical load on the HTS strip conductor is minimized.